


Live To Serve

by CrymsonPassion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymsonPassion/pseuds/CrymsonPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As valet to the second prince to Junon's throne, Roxas finds himself doing things that sometimes seem to go above and beyond normal duty. Is it out of loyalty to the crown or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my stories that was removed from ff.net...which really got to me because this was originally posted literally at the same time of the 50 Shades of shit boom....sorry, i'm not a fan of that series. Hopefully that doesn't turn anyone off of reading this story! Enjoy!

Live To Serve  
__________________

The room was encompassed in an unforgiving darkness, with the exception of a small sliver of light that was breaking through the blackness. At first it started out as a very thin line, but began to grown ever so slightly until it was several inches wide. It continued to expand with every passing moment, until it was at least a couple of feet wide. As soon as the bright patch was that wide, a shadow appeared in the light, outlining the silhouette of a person.

The figure belonged not to the owner of the room, but to one who knew it as well as if it had been. The person was garbed in the traditional clothing of servants to the royal family of Junon: light brown pants, covered up to the knee by polished black boots, a navy blue jacket worn over a plain white undershirt. The only difference between this uniform and that of the vast majority of the servants in the palace was the gold and red emblem emblazoned on the left breast pocket. It was the coat of arms of the royal family and marked the wearer as one who served the royal family directly.

With a sigh, the person waiting in the door began to enter the dark room. Roxas had been working at the palace as long as he could remember. After his parents had passed away in the mako plague fifteen years ago, his ruthless uncle had sold him into the employment of the palace. Though he had only been six at the time, and scared out of his mind, Roxas became a page for the head of the household. Growing up as a palace servant had not been a bad life, and it certainly it had been a much better life than some of the other options he had learned that his uncle had been considering after his uncle had succumbed to the same mako plague. He knew that he had a much better life than if he had been forced into the streets. Over the years of being employed at the palace, Roxas had moved up the ranks of the servants: from being a page to stable boy to kitchen assistant and so on until one day two years ago.

On that particular day, the young man of honey blond hair and warm blue eyes had been charged with delivering a case of wine to the younger prince’s private quarters. Though Prince Axel was second in line for the Junonian throne, he was reckless, carefree and more than a little rebellious. As Roxas had been organizing the bottles, the prince had returned and he had not been alone. Axel had instantly noticed the servant and more than that, the disapproving glare in the petit blond’s eyes. Despite having an audience, the prince of flaming red hair had continued to entertain his lady friend right there in front of Roxas.

The next day, the serving boy was not surprised to get a personal summons from the prince. Believing that he would be fired or sworn to secrecy about the ordeal from the day before, Roxas had been completely surprised when the tall and lanky prince informed him that he was going to be his new personal valet. When the blond first heard of his new appointment, the petit man did the only thing that he could do; laugh. There was no way that the prince was telling the truth, especially because he had a well-known reputation of playing tricks on the serving staff. But for the first time, the prince was completely serious.

Even now, two years later, Roxas always though that the redhead would one day turn around and tell him it was all a elaborate prank, sending the blond back to the kitchens. There was only one downside of being the prince’s valet, and that was that he had to deal with the cocky, conceited, arrogant, lazy and manipulative prince. That was a task all in its own and on many occasions, it lead the blond man to thoughts of quitting the position. Unfortunately, his common sense always spoke up about then. Roxas knew that since his promotion, his life had been so much easier with the exception of his stress level. But often it seemed that the only reason why he had this job was because he seemed to be the only one who could put up with the prince and his unpredictable antics.

Walking through the chambers he knew as well as his own, the blond man made his way over to the far edge of the room. Despite the darkness, the valet never stepped on anything nor tripped even once. Reaching up, Roxas grabbed firmly hold of the items in front of him, throwing them open in a single swift movement. As soon as the curtains were opened, the late morning light flooded into the chambers, illuminating everything in the room, including the large canopied bed in the centre of the room.

On that bed, still sound asleep was the source of all of Roxas’ headaches. Axel Scarlet Amarant Coral Malheur III was sprawled over the large mattress with his head buried firmly under a small mountain of pillows. But the first thing that the blond noticed was that the prince was thankfully alone. The second thing that the valet noticed was that like every other night, the redhead slept in the nude. At least today he was face down. Thank goodness for small miracles. 

“Your highness, it’s time to wake,” Roxas said as he began to putter around the room, gathering up the various clothes and other items that had found their way onto the floor since he had excused himself last evening. How could a prince be so unbelievably untidy!? The worse thing was that the Axel refused to allow the maids into his chambers, so it meant that Roxas himself would have to be the one to clean it all up. With a sigh, he began to pick up the discarded clothing and deposited it into the corner hamper. Looking over his shoulder every few seconds, the blond man was thoroughly unsurprised that the prince had yet to wake. They went through this practically every morning it seemed, or like it was today, every midday. 

With a huff, the young valet dropped the final load of clothing into the basket. Obviously the redhead had been up late into the night again, and judging by the empty ale tankards that littered the small table in the middle of the room, Roxas knew exactly what he had been doing. This was not going to be enjoyable. Axel with a hangover was worse to deal with than an Axel with too much time on his hands. Weighing the various options that he had to help rouse the still sleeping prince, Roxas decided on the most direct and sure-fire method. At least it wouldn’t result in an even more severe headache for him at the end of the day. Making sure that all of the most basic chores were finished around the room, the blond man took two of the empty ale steins and filled them with the room temperature water in the wash basin. Though he would need to change all the bedding after this, Roxas knew that it would be worth it. 

Approaching the side of the bed, the blond took in a deep breath in an attempt to prepare himself for what he was about to do. In fact, he was having enough of an issue keeping a straight face. Then again, the prince was going to be in a foul enough mood when he was so rudely awakened, and a smile on Roxas’ face would just make him angrier. That thought just made the almost smirk grow and Roxas no longer attempted to hide it. Taking in a deep breath, the blond then moved the two filled tankards out slightly, preparing to pour them over the still slumbering prince.

“Boo!” exclaimed Axel, sitting up quickly with a wide smirk on his thin pink lips, scattering pillows in every direction.

Roxas let out a surprised gasp, blue eyes wide as saucers as he stepped backwards quickly, fully startled by the prince’s quick movements. Due to the sudden shift in his stance however, the two steins of water were no longer level, resulting in the liquid pouring all over the petit man and soaking him to the skin. With a shrill shriek of surprise at the cold water, the valet fell onto the floor, all while glaring at the man who startled him.

Axel however continued to roar with laughter on the large bed. How could one man be oh so tormentable? The prince would be lying if he had said that it hadn’t been a contributing factor in his decision to hire the blond as his valet. And the fact that Roxas always seemed to make such an easy target of himself only helped matters. But Axel knew how far he could actually push the smaller man before going too far and truly making the blond mad. Right now he would be upset and angry, but it would be nothing compared to some of the times that he had made his valet truly mad.

“Hey Roxy. You’re a little wet down there,” the redhead smirked as he sat cross legged on the edge of his bed, his sheet barely covering his nudity as he stared down at the man on the floor.

“And just how long have you been awake, your highness?” the last word was said with an obvious growl inflicted on it as Roxas tried to shake the water off of his arms and hands.

The prince just shrugged, the grin never leaving his face. “Since you opened the door. I just figured that it’s been a while since I last tormented you in the morning, so I decided that you were overdue.”

With a huff, the blond examined his clothing only to come to the conclusion that he would need to return to his own room to change. He was soaked through. “If I recall correctly, you tormented me yesterday morning using wires, a candle and what else was there? Oh yes, a platter of cooked eggs.” 

The recollection only caused the redhead’s smirk to widen. “Oh, that’s right. But let’s face it; you make it oh so easy.”

Rolling his eyes, the valet pushed himself up off the floor, wincing when he heard the water dripping down to the ground. Great, even more mess to clean up now. Why did the prince have to have something so against the maid staff here at the palace? It certainly would make Roxas’ job a lot easier, not to mention probably a little safer as well. There was no use griping over that however. Intent on leaving the prince to his own devices for a few moments, Roxas began to step away from the bed in order to leave the room, but he was stopped as for a second time in a short period, he found himself being moved against his will. This time was different however, as he was spun quickly before finding himself falling forwards and he landed on the bed in a move that had been fully planned and executed by an outside force.

“Please your highness, I would like to go change into a dry uniform,” the blond said, not attempting to struggle out of the tight hold that the prince’s arms had around his torso. He was all too used to this tactic and knew that struggling would be futile. Not to mention that the redhead was over a head taller than him and had been trained by all the best generals in Junon’s army.

“How many times do I have to tell you that when it’s just you and I here that you are to call me Axel, or do I need to remind you again,” the words were whispered, the prince’s lips hovering barely above his valet’s ear.

Roxas took in a heavy breath caused by the close proximity of the redhead as the airy words tickled his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine. And by the light chuckle that followed, the blond could tell that the shiver had been just as physical as mental and the prince had felt it. “Axel…” he whispered, silently cursing his lack of will power.

“See, I knew with the right motivation you could do it,” smirked Axel as his lips moved closer and closer until they came in contact with the blond’s ear, placing soft kisses along the curl.

Closing his eyes, Roxas attempted to block out the sensation of the prince pressed fully against his back, as well as the fact that Axel was fully naked. It was moments like this that ensured that the blond would not leave his position as the redhead’s valet. It was the true reason he had been offered the position. The moment that Axel had laid eyes upon the blond servant, he knew that he had to have him. So after he had gained a little trust from the younger man, he bedded him. At first, Roxas did it only out of loyalty to his job, but after only a few times, he began to look forward to the times that his prince would throw him down on the bed and ravish his body. Though he would never admit how much he enjoyed this encounters out loud, and especially never to Axel.

When the younger man felt the sharp teeth of the prince grazing against his ear, he couldn’t resist arching his back in pleasure. The movement pushed his shoulders into the prince’s broad chest and his butt into the naked groin of the redhead. Despite the budding arousal that Roxas felt building inside of him, the sensation that was currently overtaking him was the feeling of being soaking wet. And despite the heat that he felt radiating off the taller man, Roxas was beginning to notice his wet clothes becoming cold against his skin.

“Why Roxy, you’re getting cold. I think we need to get you out of these wet clothes and warm you up.” The smirk never left the redhead’s mouth as he lifted one hand up to rest on the damp hip of his valet, long fingers squeezing and massaging the obviously sensitive flesh, earning a moan from the petit man. That only caused the prince to laugh at the reactions his valet gave him. It seemed that no matter how much the blond acted indifferent and uninterested, the moment that Axel touched him, all that resistance evaporated and Roxas instantly melted to him. It had been a game that they played throughout the past two years and one that never got old.

Silently cursing his body for betraying him so quickly, the blond could already feel his own arousal forming in his wet pants. It was easy to feel that the prince was already excited, whether it was from before Roxas had come into the room or from his presence, it really didn’t matter. It was up to the valet to help take care of his prince. Letting out a gasp at the feeling of Axel grinding up against his body, the petit man couldn’t help it as he began to move his own body in time with the redhead’s and within seconds they had a quick pace established. Axel grunted with each thrust as he still held tightly to the smaller man, holding him stationary for now.

With a smirk firmly plastered on his face at the sensation of his already hard penis rubbing harshly against the firm globes of Roxas’ covered rear, the older man began to get an idea of what he wanted to have happen during this encounter. Finally unwrapping his arms from around Roxas’ chest, the prince brought his hands to narrow shoulders, rubbing them sensually for only a brief moment, just enough to tease the smaller man. When Axel heard his valet sigh out at the massage, he knew that he had to move on. Allowing his fingers to slip under the damp fabric of the heavy coat, the prince chuckled when the blond took in a sharp breath at the touch. Roxas was so receptive today. How would he be able resist the petit man for long? With a grace that had been instilled in him since birth, Axel slid the wet cloth down thin arms until it rested in the crook of the younger man’s elbows. 

Knowing that he had Roxas completely in his control already, the redhead royal’s grin widened as he pulled away from thrusting against the blond’s back. The action drew a mournful groan from the valet, the rubbing and friction feeling so good already. The white shirt that the petit man wore was already looking fairly opaque, allowing Axel to see the two dark circles of his valet’s nipples through the wet fabric. Pausing only a moment to decide on his course of action, the older man didn’t let go of the material in his hands, nor did he push it fully down the smaller man’s arms. Instead, he took the portion of the coat that hung down and began to wrap it around the rest of it. After only a moment, Roxas seemed to realize exactly what the prince was up to, but by then it was too late. His hands were bound up using his own coat. No matter how much struggling he did, there was just no way he was coming free.

“Axel,” Roxas growled as he pulled at the fabric behind his back. He hated when the prince got into one of these kinds of moods. It never boded well for him. The blond continued to struggle at the coat, silently cursing the fact that the wet cloth was completely unyielding. His fingers were even wrapped up tightly in the coat and he was unable to move them enough to help get him out of this.

The redhead could only chuckle as he ran his hands up and down the chilled arms of his valet. “You know, today I think I want you to call me only by my formal titles,” he said, his voice was already husky with arousal. He placed his cheek up against the blond’s, able to feel the tension that the petit man was exhibiting by trying to escape his bindings.

“Fine,” grunted Roxas, attempting to suppress the shiver that he felt rising in him at the sensation of Axel nuzzling up against him. How could one man, prince or not, have this sort of effect on him? But one thing he did know was that if he didn’t comply with Axel’s requests, no matter how unreasonable they may seem, the redhead would leave him in his current state and refuse to help him at all, leaving the valet to wait for another of the palace servants to find him and lead to very awkward explanations. “Your highness, please don’t tease me,” the blond whispered, the slightest tone of pleading in his words, hoping that for once the prince might listen to him.

“Let me think about that,” Axel grinned, grinding up against the blond once again as his hands began to move down onto the petit man’s chest, roaming freely over the wet fabric there. Each time that his fingers came close to the two dark nubs that stood out from his lean chest, Roxas would roll against the larger man in an attempt to regain the friction that felt so good. “I think you deserve to be teased today.”

Blue eyes flew open wide at the comment because at the same time, long fingers finally pinched both nipples at the same time. The sharp pain that the action caused sent ripples through Roxas’ entire body, his back arching harshly. The prince could easily feel the effect that this was having on the blond and he was loving every moment of it. It was times like that that Roxas was Roxy and it didn’t feel as if they were master and servant. They were just two men of the same standing satisfying their carnal desires. The redhead continued to roll the two hard nubs between his forefinger and thumb, pinching them quite hard. Just so that they blond didn’t get too comfortable with the rhythm too quickly, at various intervals, Axel would flick his thumbnails over the over sensitized nipples, each time making the petit man cry out at the rough handling. 

Roxas was finally able to roll his hips back so that he was able to rub his ass against the prince’s erection. Just feeling the hardened shaft rubbing against his covered ass was already beginning to feel good for the valet, and he was getting desperate to feel more. Even with his arms pinned behind him at an awkward angle didn’t stop Roxas from continuing to grind into the taller man. No matter how much he acted like he was opposed to these encounters, he was anything but. In all honesty, there was a part deep inside of the blond that looked forward to these moments with the prince he served and cared for deeper than that. Groaning out loudly as he continued to rock back into the larger man, Roxas moved his hips in time with the fingers pinching so roughly at his sensitive nipples.

The older man could not believe just how needy the blond was being today. Normally he had to do a lot of coercing to get his valet to fall into bed with him. For the petit man to be so receptive so quickly, it was a pleasant surprise. Not that he was complaining at all. Sometimes he wished that Roxas would be like this more often. Then again, half the fun of bedding the blond was the task of getting him in the mood. Knowing that there was always the chance of the younger man would still refuse him in this state, leaving him high and dry, the prince began to move his hands downwards and away from the now completely erect nipples that were easily visible though the still transparent shirt that the petit man wore. 

Skilled hands continued their trek downwards along the blond’s stomach, causing Roxas to shiver with each new place that was touched. Every sensation that was being inflicted on his body was sending waves straight to his groin, and for some unknown reason, those feelings were stronger than ever today. Gasping out as the thin fingers danced over his covered navel, the younger man felt his last bit of questioning restraint snap. He was now at the complete mercy of his prince and master and would hold nothing back at all. He both wanted and needed this and hoped that he wouldn’t be teased for too long. “Axel!” He gasped out, rolling his hips desperately and harshly back onto the redhead’s, wanting to create as much friction between them as possible. Suddenly a quick jerk to the jacket that bound his arms and hands sent a sharp flash of pain through his shoulders, something that was more arousing than hurtful.

“Ah, ah, ah, what did you just call me?” there was a playful growl to Axel’s voice and it just send more tremors up and down the valet’s spine. Both men could not deny their reactions, or how much they liked it when their trysts took this sort of turn. It definitely added something to it. Done with teasing, the prince removed his hand from the flat stomach of the small blond, ignoring the mournful whimper that escaped the valet. He then immediately reached down and grabbed the damp front of Roxas’ pants, cupping the heavy erection that was trapped inside, squeezing the weight in his large hand.

With an unrestrained moan echoing through the spacious room, the petit man could hardly believe just how quickly his prince was moving. That could only mean one thing- that the redhead had a plan. But luckily enough, the blond knew exactly what Axel needed to hear to be able to move on and stop teasing. “Please, my prince! Please!” Roxas gasped out, trying to roll back onto the thick arousal that continued to press against his backside while at the same times attempting to push harder into the hand that continued to fondle him through the thick material of his wet pants. 

From behind the blond, Axel chuckled while taking in a deep breath that filled his lungs with the alluring fragrance of his valet. It reminded him of the bitter chocolate that the younger man loved so much, and it was a perfect match for Roxas’ personality: a little sweet, a little bitter but utterly irresistible. He continued to fondle the thick shaft, loving the familiar reactions that he was getting from the smaller man. Once Roxas decided to no longer fight his desires, he was always so much more receptive. It really was amazing to see the change in the petit man. Fingering the length, the prince tried to decide how best to execute his plan. After all, he had been trained by all the best tactians in the lands surrounding Junon, though none of them probably anticipated the prince using their teachings for this reason. As his long fingers began to concentrate their efforts around the swollen head of the blue eyed man’s penis, Axel could feel even more dampness seeping into the material that covered it, and that gave the redhead an idea. 

Moving his free hand down to come to rest on the waist band of wet pants, the prince quickly began to loosen the ties that held the trousers up. “By royal decree, you are to comply with everything request made of you today, issued by Axel Scarlet Amarant Coral Malheur III. What say you?”

The chills that then ran up and down the younger man’s spine had nothing to do with the hand that continued to stroke at his member. There was just something about it when the prince would go all formal on him and decree things of him. And with a name like his, it was hard to say no to. “Aye,” Roxas responded, squeaking a little as Axel squeezed his length harshly. “I will do my best to serve you, your highness,” he gasped, knowing that if he didn’t respond properly, Axel would leave him right now, completely unsatisfied. It was a game they plated all the time with various results. But right now, the game wasn’t their top priority. The moment that the words left the blond’s lips, the top of his pants were forced open, exposing some of his over sensitized skin to the cool air of the bedroom. However, it did feel good to have the wet fabric peeled off his body.

Seeing the goose bumps that began to form on the pale skin of his valet, Axel could only grin at the candid reactions of the smaller man. Roxas certainly knew how to turn him on, that was for sure. Each of the little whimpers and noises that went along with the jerky movements all sent pulses of pleasure straight down to Axel’s hard shaft. He continued to grind up against the round globes of his valet’s ass, loving the friction that it sent through his entire body. And the fact that the petit man was continuing to grind back against his aching member.

Unable to resist the tantalizing temptation in front of him any longer, the prince pushed the thin linen pants completely off of the thin body. However, once again, he didn’t remove the material completely off of the petit man’s legs, instead, stopping them just above the knees, at the point right above where the shiny black boots stopped. Roxas’ eyes went wide once more as he figured out exactly what was going on, but by the time he realized it and attempted to struggle out of the position, the redhead had his legs bound as well, using only the material from his pants. Now his arms and legs were both tied up with his own clothing and despite the minor aggravation that it was causing, it turned the blond on more than anything else. 

Axel took a moment to stare at his valet laying on the bed, pale skin standing out so much even against the stark white sheets. And littered on the creamy flesh were a multitude of red marks that had obviously been made by teeth, most of them as recently as yesterday. Best of all, the prince was able to identify each and every one of those scattered marks. After all, the blond was in his company from dawn until well after nightfall every day, and along with being master and servant, the two of them were friends and more. The redhead would know if Roxas had another lover. And then he would find a way to get rid of said lover. Roxas was his. No matter what their positions in life were, there would always be something between the two of them.

Growling almost animalisticaly, the taller man slammed his hips roughly into the blond’s now exposed read, his length rubbing right between the two firm globes of Roxas’ ass. The groan that the petit man released at the new feeling was one of pure need and desperation. Despite how much he usually protested and claimed not to enjoy these stolen moments, there was no denying how the blond really felt about the encounters. Though his arms were trapped between their bodies and in his jacket, and he was now unable to move his legs even the slightest bit, the valet’s body gave away his true reactions to the prince’s movements. He really was turned on beyond all measure, as was evident by his own erection standing firmly out from his body. 

“My prince!” he gasped out, losing his inhibitions as he felt the blunt head of Axel’s erection rubbing so firmly against the most sensitive sections of his body. Even though he couldn’t move any of his limbs, he was still aroused beyond anything he could imagine. He had never imagined falling in love with the man he was destined to serve, but it was something that had happened anyway. He never made those feelings known to anyone though. It was the real reason why he never quit the job, nor complained to anyone other than Axel. He was completely at the prince’s mercy, no matter how much he resisted. With a loud moan, the petit man began moving back against the taller man with more vigor, desperation fueling his movement more than ever before.

Axel could only smirk at how well trained his valet was. Despite what the petit man thought, the prince was well away of the depth of Roxas’ true emotions towards him. And no matter how wrong he would be told it was and how it wouldn’t be allowed to continue, Axel would deny his family and title in order to keep this relationship with the younger man, who was being overly receptive at the moment. Pushing all other thoughts from his mind, the redhead turned all his focus on the man he was pressed against. Each time his stiff member rubbed along the inviting crack of his valet’s ass, it sent a jolt of friction through his entire being. He was not a patient man however and one thing was for certain, he always got what he wanted.

Releasing on of the petit man’s hips from the death like grip that he had on it, the prince reached up under the pile of cushions at the head of the bed, finding exactly what he knew was there. Pulling out a small velvet pouch, he held it up in front of the moaning man’s face. “You know exactly what’s in this bag, don’t you?” the prince’s voice held a tone of arousal as he accentuated his words with even harsher thrusts, his hard shaft rubbing perfectly between the two round globes of the petit man’s ass.

“Axel! Please!” Roxas gasped out, once against struggling fruitlessly against the cloth that bound his arms. As much as he wanted to deny wanting this, the taller man was doing everything right to make him forget all about status and standing. At this moment, they were just two men lost in the carnal desire that was overtaking their bodies. He knew what was going to happen next and above all else, he desired to experience that fullness that he could only get from the redhead.

Letting out an airy chuckle, the taller man leaned his head down so that his lips were hovering just above the curl of the blond’s ear. He could easily smell a heady mix of sweat and musk on the slickened skin of the valet, causing a tremor to run through his entire body and sending a twitch down his length. “What was that? What did you just call me? Did I give you permission to speak to me in such an informal manner?” he growled before taking the tempting ear between his teeth and biting down harshly.

Unable to resist, Roxas cried out an animalistic moan, the addition of the pain doing strange things to his body. “Fo…forgive me, your highness. Please, just please, hurry,” he begged, grinding ever harder into the hard shaft behind him. Even the pain from having his arms and legs bound only served to arouse him even more right now. The blond was just trying to get Axel to move further along with this, but there was still that ever looming possibility of the older man stopping everything dead in its tracks right now, especially after that little slip up with his title, but hopefully the rock hard erection that was continuing to rub just so between the crack of his ass would be enough that the prince wouldn’t be able to stop at this point. 

With that said, the prince used one hand to pull one of the many small vials out of the velvet bag, allowing the rest to fall to the bed up near his valet’s head. He continued to hold the glass tube filled with a clear liquid in front of the petit man’s face. “Maybe because of that little insubordination, I should forget about using this.”

Gasping, the valet attempted to get his arms free, hoping to regain use of his hands, but Axel had been too thorough in restraining him. Seeing the vial and hearing that the redhead was threatening to not use it made Roxas think. He knew how it would feel if the oil was not used, but the biggest thing was that he would be bedridden for the rest of the day, and he had other duties that he couldn’t ignore today. So with a small amount of regret, he took in a deep breath. “Forgive me, my prince. It won’t happen again. Please. Please, use the oil.” His words were airy and he had to squeeze his eyes closed while speaking when the older man’s teeth grazed along his earlobe again.

“Say what it is you want from me,” Axel growled around the ear that he continued to scrape his teeth against. He then brought the small vial back down, and using one hand, removed the cork stopper out of the glass. He was desperately attempting to withhold moving any further, but the temptation of the smaller man’s body was igniting a desire within the prince that no one else could duplicate. 

Roxas let out a moan that came from deep within his body as he felt the redhead’s movements pause and one hand disappear between their bodies. He knew that it meant that the prince wasn’t going to hesitate the moment that he gave him his permission. Despite the protests that he gave almost every time, if Roxas truly did not welcome Axel’s advances, the older man would only ever push so far before giving up. The prince never forced his valet if he really did not want it, though the blond would rarely deny him, especially at this stage. “Please, my prince, take me.” For the first time since being pulled down onto the bed, Roxas’ voice was strong and clear, betraying none of the arousal that he was experiencing at the moment.

As soon as the words left the younger man’s lips, the redhead wasted absolutely no time pouring a generous amount of the oil onto his stiff member, grinning a little when he felt some of it trickling down his shaft and over his testicles, then even further below them. With the small vial now empty, the prince discarded it to another part of the bed to be recovered at a later time. Never saying a single word, the redhead reached down and with only the loosest grip, wrapped his hand around his arousal, pumping gently in order to spread the oil over his length. 

The anticipation was beginning to overwhelm Roxas as he waited for the older man to make a move. Normally he would have a fear that the prince would leave him desperately craving more, but not today. The blond knew that Axel wanted this more than usual, which is why he was letting the few little slip ups go when he would normally punish his valet for them, and Roxas was unable to deny his master anything. When two long and slick fingers suddenly began to rub at his crack, the younger man couldn’t suppress the audible squeak that escaped his lips. The feel of the long digits going directly to the small pucker of skin at his entrance made Roxas tremble with excitement.

“Here we go.” The tone of Axel’s voice held a playful growl. As soon as the words left his mouth, the redhead inserted two fingers into the tight hole with no additional warning. The rougher treatment earned a noise from Roxas that was a mix between a sigh of relief and a gasp of pain. No matter how often this occurred between them, it always surprised Roxas and felt like his first time all over again. That was something that both men could, and did appreciate. Trying to either move his legs or in order to spread them even further, or free his hands in order to bring himself some relief. The fingers inside him felt so thick and large, reaching places that it just wasn’t possible for him to reach on his own. Being restrained as he was at the moment however, limited the amount of pleasure that he was able to get from the fingers. Not trusting himself to speak at the moment and possibly disobey the prince’s orders, the younger man conveyed his need in the only way that he could. Moaning out loudly, the blond began to roll his hips back as hard as he could in order to drive the digits deeper into his body. 

Axel could only grin as he watched the petit man work his body up and down on his fingers, stretching his entrance on his own. He could feel every inch of the soft velvety walls lining the inside of his valet’s rectum, and now they were contracting around his fingers. It always amazed him just how tight that the smaller man’s channel was even after all these years. The other thing that always assisted in turning him on even more was how the blond would prepare himself given the opportunity. Roxas rocked back and forth with vigor, moving his hips in circles before lifting up again, driving the fingers deeper into his body with every movement.

When he heard his valet let out a moan that was laced with a tone of satisfaction, the prince knew that it meant that the petit man was stretched enough to avoid injury. Just as he felt Roxas relax the muscles of his anal passage from around the thick fingers, the redhead slid them out of the moist heat, knowing that the tightness would soon be constricting around his erection instead, and that thought made him move quicker. When he heard a whimper of disappointment echo through the room at the removal of the fingers, it caused Axel smirk once again. He just loved it when the blond got this needy. It meant that Roxas would take less time to prepare himself, leaving the channel as unstretched as possible because he would want to feel it more. And that just made the entire experience even more pleasurable for Axel.

Knowing that he wanted a certain angle for entry, Axel finally reached down and pulled the pants and boots completely off of the slim legs. At the sound of ripping fabric, the redhead could only smirk. The valet didn’t even flinch at the rough treatment, nor did he react at the tearing of his pants. All that he did was pant heavily, little whimpers lacing his breaths as he attempted to use his legs in order to push himself closer to where he wanted to be. In response to those movements, the prince pushed one of his own legs between the smaller man’s. As soon as he did, Roxas clamped his legs around it, squeezing tightly and used it as leverage in order to rock back further and harder. 

As much as he was enjoying the sensations that he was feeling from Roxas’ actions, the taller man knew he needed more. Maneuvering his hand between their bodies once more, Axel took hold of his slick member, holding it steady right at the stretched entrance of the petit man. “Ready when you are,” the words were rough as they were whispered, but it didn’t matter. The message was received loud and clear. In a single and almost violent move downwards, the valet impaled himself on the thick length as soon as it touched his entrance, letting out a relieved gasp as he did so. The prince could feel the smaller man’s body shaking so he reached up and wrapped his arms around the sweat slicked chest, pulling the valet against his own, pinning the blond’s trapped arms between them. Axel knew that the quick entry would have been hard on the petit man’s body if he had been properly prepared, so this would probably be the most painful it had been in a while.

“My prince!” gasped Roxas; his head lolling back to rest on the older man’s shoulder. His breaths were rapid and ragged as he attempted to adjust to the feeling of being so full. His entire spine and rectum burned with the stretch that he was feeling. He knew that he should have prepared himself more than he had, but today was not the day for that. He had his reasoning. Continuing to breathe erratically, the blond silently urged his heartbeat to slow before he would be able to move. Thankfully the redhead could sense this and remained still, laying light kisses all along the exposed flesh of his neck, sending shivers through the blond’s body. 

Allowing his tongue to snake out of from between his lips, the older man contented himself in the extreme constriction that squeezed his erection while tasting the salty flesh that was presented to him. It was taking all his willpower to not start pounding into the tightness, but he knew that if he gave in like that to his desires, it would only harm valet, and he didn’t want to do that.

Eventually, Roxas gave a shaky breath that sounded like permission, the sound coupled with a slight nod. Biting the flesh between his lips, the prince gave a tentative thrust forward into the warm channel that squeezed him so much. The friction along his member was almost overwhelming, but at the same time, it was exactly what he wanted to feel. When he pushed fully up the to the hilt, the redhead heard a sigh of pleasure escape from the smaller man. That was the moment that the older man knew that Roxas was adjusted to the intrusion of his body. Adding a little more pressure behind the bite, Axel then began to pull out of the moist heat slowly.

A shaky moan escaped from the blond as he felt the friction of the long shaft brushing along the inner walls of his rectum. It was a familiar sensation that sent waves of pleasure through to every one of his extremities, but at the same time, it continued to ignite a spark of pain through his body. That was a heady mixture to Roxas. The pain and pleasure was intoxicating, sending waves of emotion through the petit man. He moved his hips backwards as hard as he could, desperate to feel the prince’s stiff cock deeper inside his body. Each time that he thrust back, the blond let out a strangled gasp, feeling the hardness pulsing in his body.

Axel wrapped his arms tightly around the petit man’s chest, holding him close to his body. With the blond’s arms still trapped tightly between them and probably causing Roxas some amount of pain, it gave a sense of urgency to his movements, driving the younger man to thrust more violently against him. The prince could only smirk at the sensations he was experiencing. The tightness that squeezed his penis was so extreme, the constricting tunnel a feeling that the redhead could never give up. It was far too intoxicating.

Each time that the prince buried himself in to the smaller body fully, Roxas moaned out at the feeling. He would never be able to get enough of this. They moved together with a practiced ease, their shared goal of release their only thought. With every thrust, the redhead’s movements became smoother, the oil slicked all along Axel’s penis allowing him to slide in and out of the blond’s tight entrance rapidly. “Come on Roxy, a little deeper,” growled the older man as he tightened his grip around the valet’s chest. It made Roxas squeak out in pain at the additional pressure that was being applied to his already constricted arms. With no other warning, Axel’s pace increased drastically and he began to pump in and out of the petit body at an insane pace. The blond could only gasp out his prince’s name in airy and strangled tones, no longer able to meet the furiously fast thrusts of the tall man. All he could do was lay there and allow his body to be used for the prince’s pleasure, the entire bed moving with the force of their movements. 

Axel ignored the use of his proper name, the pleasure that the tight channel provided him making him lose his ability to think straight. He could feel every muscle in the younger man’s rectum squeezing his member and quivering around it. Suddenly, when he was nearing his peak, the redhead stopped all his movements, panting heavily as he rested his chin on the smaller man’s sweat slickened shoulder. A needy whimper fell from the blond’s lips at the loss of movement. He attempted to begin rocking back onto the stiff length once again, but the strong grip of the prince’s legs and arms kept him stationary. How could Axel do this to him when he was so close?! 

With another mischievous chuckle, the redhead used his hold on the valet to roll them over so that Roxas’ chest was pressed up against the bed. Momentarily, Axel pulled out of the petit body. Both men let out sighs of disappointment at that action, but were confident their disappointment would not last long. The prince then lifted himself onto his knees between the younger man’s spread legs. Grabbing hold of the valet’s trembling hips in a forceful move, Axel pulled the blond’s hips upwards until the stretched entrance was level with his erection. Because of his restrained arms though, Roxas had to leave his chest and face pressed against the mattress. 

“Here we go, Roxy,” the older man said with a smirk, thrusting back into the warm tightness in a single motion. A moan of relief escaped from the petit man as he simultaneously squeezed all his muscles around the impaling shaft. At this angle the prince was able to reach new depths within the blond’s body, the muscles constricting around every inch of his thick length. Not giving the petit man a chance to readjust to the impalement, Axel began to thrust harshly into the smaller body with long, hard movements. 

Choking back a scream, Roxas allowed his body to be ravaged, willing to let the prince do anything he wanted to do, as long as the blunt head of his penis continued to hit that sweet spot inside his anal cavity. It was sending pure ecstasy though the valet’s entire body. The euphoria was so intense that he wasn’t even attempting to thrust backwards into the movements. He only relished in the sensation of Axel pumping in and out of his body with such force that the entire bed continued to move with their actions, scraping along the floor and slamming against the wall.

Warmth began to spread through Axel’s already over heated body, gathering at the pit below his stomach. He knew that he would not be lasting much longer. The constriction around his member was driving him insane, and the friction that it was causing just pushed him closer to the edge. Gripping the thin hips in his hold tighter than ever, the redhead increased his assault on the petit man’s body in order to increase his pace once again. His thrusts matched his panting and were timed with the rhythmic clenching of Roxas’ anal muscles. Judging by the increasing speed of all of those things, the prince could tell that the younger man was just as close to his peak. 

“This is it, Roxy.” Axel was barely able to get the airy words out before the blond started to once again move his body, slamming back onto the hard cock with vigor. He could feel every thrust that the taller man made into his body and it was becoming too much for the petit man to handle. With the prince constantly hitting that sweet spot inside of his anal cavity, it was sending so much pleasure through his entire body that the valet could no longer contain it. The sensations all assaulted him at once, taking hold of all his emotions and allowing them to explode all at once. 

The white hot pleasure ripped through Roxas’ body, running up and down his spine and along all his limbs, clouding his thoughts and all bursting forth from the tip of his own cock in long spurts. With a strangled cry of the prince’s name, the blond gave into the convulsions that overtook his body. He could feel the tremors racking his body as blackness began to spot his vision. It was all that the blond could do to not give into the darkness as he fought to stay conscious. The only thing that was keeping him upright was the grip that the redhead had on his hips. When the most intense of the waves of his orgasm finally subsided, Roxas could only lay there panting as the prince continued to use his body. 

Feeling the constriction around his length increase tenfold, it was more than Axel could handle. His entire body began to seize up as the orgasm ripped through his body. He lost control of his movements, his hips jerking forward as his load was shot into the warm cavern of Roxas’ rectum. An animalistic growl escaped from the redhead as he rode out the waves of convulsions that continued to take over his body. When the final wave passed, Axel reached down and untangled the blond’s arms from the jacket. He then collapsed against his valet, gathering him in his arms, refusing to let go for the moment.

Roxas wasn’t fighting the hold as it gave his shoulders a chance to relax after being restricted for so long. Also, he had to admit that at moments like this, he could almost forget that they were prince and valet, and he could pretend that there were of the same status and this relationship wasn’t taboo. When he younger man finally felt the euphoria simmering down enough to regain enough feeling in his legs to move again, reality hit him. So despite how much he wanted to stay like this, he knew that it just wasn’t going to be possible. “My prince, we must get up,” he whispered, trying to hide the waver that still tainted his words. “The ceremony will be starting shortly and you must look presentable.” With a heavy sigh, the younger man pulled out of the warm embrace, effectively allowing the redhead’s softening length to be pulled out of his body.

Axel just sighed as the blond began to walk around the room with a very obvious limp. He watched as first the valet pulled his white undershirt back down and lifted his jacket and inspected to see just how wrinkly it was. With a sigh, the blond picked that up along with his ruined pants and tossed them into the hamper before walking over to the closet. From the very bottom, he pulled out a spare uniform and put it back on with grace and efficiency. They had been doing this long enough that Roxas always had an extra uniform stashed here. Climbing off the bed, the prince walked over his small lover and wrapped his arms around the petit man from behind. “Don’t be like this, Roxy.” 

The blond allowed himself to be held for only a moment before pulling away and beginning to gather Axel formal attire out of the closet and lay it out on the bed. “You must get ready for the ceremony, your highness.”

 

Knowing that there was no dealing with Roxas in this sort of mood, Axel resigned himself to the fact that everything else would have to wait. He walked over to the water basin and began to use the cold water to wash up. “Alright, we’ll talk about this after the ceremony then.”  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I’m pleased to announce the engagement of my son, Axel Scarlet Amarant Coral Malheur III of Junon to the Lady Larxene Elena Beatrix Radiuju, Princess of Nibelhiem! This in a momentous occasion in which we will be able to celebrate the long waited joining of our two nations! To commemorate this occasion, we will celebrate with a grand feast! Let the festivities begin!” Junon’s king said, his arms outstretched to present his son, wearing his formal uniform, a beautiful blonde woman on his arm. She was slim, but busty, bright green eyes almost sparking with electricity. 

Roxas stood in his proper place off to one side, watching his prince be presented with his new fiancée. He knew that now the palace and the entire kingdom would be planning the wedding now, and chances were that the redhead prince would need to be involved in it all, leaving little free time for him. He could feel a constriction in his chest as he watched on. He had been trying to prepare for this inevitable day for years, but it still hurt. He knew that everything would change now. There would be no more encounters like the one this morning. Axel would move to Nibelhiem with Lady Larxene as she was first in line for her own throne and Axel would become her consort. That meant that the redheaded prince would most likely need to find a new valet. That meant that things would be over between them.

The feast progressed and the blond did everything in his power to avoid the prince. No matter how many times the redhead tried to catch his valet’s attention, the younger man couldn’t bring himself to approach the prince and the blonde woman who seemed to be attached to his side. As soon as the servants were dismissed, Roxas made his way to the prince’s room to finish his chores, hopefully before the taller man returned for the night.

As he began to gather the new bedding to change the sheets that were soiled and wet from their previous activities, it was with a heavy heart. It was not easy, knowing that this morning was their last time. Had it really only been two years that things had been happening between them? It seemed like so much longer most of the time.

“Roxy?” a voice whispered into the dimly lit room.

With an almost pained sigh, the valet paused in his action of making the bed, bowing his head in the direction of the voice. “Good evening, your highness. I will be finished in just a moment and then I will leave you to retire for the night.” There was a tone of complete indifference in the blond’s voice that shot right through the older man’s chest.

“Roxy…” Axel sighed, reaching a hand out of place on his valet’s shoulder, but though he was facing the opposite direction, Roxas was able to evade the touch.

“Forgive me, your highness, but I believe that it is best that you no longer address me in such an informal manner. After all, what will your princess think when she finds out that you have such a familiarity with your servants?” there was almost a tone of contempt in the younger man’s voice and instantly the prince knew exactly what was going on.

Ignoring all the signs that the petit man was giving that he didn’t want to be touched, the prince walked right up to his valet and wrapped his arms around the small body from behind, effectively pinning Roxas’ arms to his sides. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous, Roxy.”

Blue eyes went wide at the statement before he tried to wiggle out of the embrace, the movements making the subsiding pain that was still lingering in his lower back and rear end to flare up again. “Please my prince, I still have chores to do and it’s been a long day. I’d like to finish them so I can retire to my own quarters.”

“Do you honestly think that just because I’m marrying a foreign princess that my father picked out for diplomatic reasons that I was just going to forget about you?” Axel smiled as he nuzzled his nose into the soft blond hair, inhaling deeply and smelling the underlying musk of their earlier activities.

“Axel…” whimpered Roxas, ignoring everything inside him that was telling him not to give in. it wasn’t out of loyalty to the crown that he remained in this position nor a sense of duty, and he was no longer afraid to allow Axel to know just that. He was finally willing to admit to both the prince, and in a way, himself, that the reason he stayed on as the redhead’s valet was because of the annoying, selfish, sex crazed prince. He had definitely come to look forward to the stolen moments like this with his prince- no, Axel- that were theirs and theirs alone. Roxas knew that he shared the taller man’s bed more than anyone, and more often than not, his own bed stayed cold overnight. There was no denying any longer that there was a bond between them, one that would take so much more to break. 

In a smooth action, the prince turned the petit man around in his hold, never expecting for the blond to return the embrace. But that was exactly what Roxas did, holding on for dear life. “I can’t leave you, Roxy. You know that. This marriage between Larxene and I is merely one of convenience and to abide by our parents’ wishes. You know that I am bound to my crown, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t still need you. And I mean as so much more than just my valet. I need my Roxy.”

A sense of relief washed over the small man at the words and he could only smile as he pressed his cheek firmly against the taller man’s shoulder, prating that the tears he felt welling in the corners of his eyes in happiness and relief wouldn’t fall quite yet. “You know that I’ll be expecting a pay raise for this.”

Axel just chuckled, a mischievous smirk plastered on his lips. “You want a raise? I’ll give you one,” he said, using his hold on the younger man to lift him up and throwing him onto the bed, earning a squeak and light laughter from the valet. “But you had better be prepared to work for it.”

With a smirk of his own, Roxas looked up, a new light shining in his bright blue eyes. “I live only to serve you, my prince.”


End file.
